Confessions in the rain
by ElizabethDarcy32
Summary: Ya estoy otra vez aquí después de una eternidad con otra historia sobre la pareja más romántica de todos los tiempos. Darcy & Elizabeth, O&P 2005. No podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer un oneshot de esta escena...


**Confessions in the rain**

Ese fue el día, sí… fue el día en que me había propuesto decir a la mujer que tanto amaba en secreto cuanto lo hacía. Me decidí en el momento en que crucé mi mirada con ella en la parroquia, esa mirada tan profunda, tan feroz y a la vez juguetona, que reside en esos ojos tan hermosos, tan grandes… deseaba que me miraran con amor alguna vez… y esperaba que fuera pronto, en cuanto le declarara mi dedicación.

No podría haber imaginado cuanto sufriría mi corazón después de que mis palabras encerradas tanto tiempo dentro de mí salieran por fin apasionadas y ardientes para dirigirlas al objeto secreto de mi adoración; aunque es verdad que también salieron reproches de otro tipo que obstaculizaron medidamente mi otra declaración…

Pero nunca habría esperado ser rechazado de esa forma, con tan firmes palabras que demostraban su opinión sobre mí, su desagrado hacía mi persona por mi interferencia en el asunto de su hermana y Bingley y también por otro asunto, del que en realidad estaba totalmente equivocada porque la habían engañado con viles mentiras… nunca podré olvidar esa tarde de lluvia en la cual mi corazón dejó de batir.

Los demás se habían ido hacía sus casas en sus carruajes, pero ella no, ella siempre fiel con su espíritu libre y su amor por andar comunicó que prefería caminar hasta la casa de los Collins. Yo, que lo oí, di excusas a mi tía y primo para poder librarme de acompañarles en su carruaje hasta Rosings Park. Así, me vi con la oportunidad perfecta para poder salir a su paso alegando que también había preferido andar en vez de utilizar el carruaje para volver.

Tanto me había entretenido dando excusas a mi tía y tan profundos eran mis pensamientos sobre cómo debería abordarla, cómo llevar la conversación para poder empezar a retransmitir mi amor, que no me di cuenta de que ella se alejaba rápidamente y de que el tiempo no estaba en mi favor para que pudiera pedir su mano en matrimonio mientras se pasea románticamente por la arbolada, pues empezó a caer una ligera lluvia que a cada instante se iba haciendo un poco más fuerte.

Se puso a correr para resguardarse del agua y yo la seguí hasta que se paró en un pequeño templo que había situado en medio de Kent.

Y allí… si… allí comenzó lo que pensaba que iba a ser la mayor felicidad de toda mi vida y lo que resultó ser un infierno… la observé, apoyada en la pared se sacaba el lazo del gorro mientras respiraba apresuradamente para poder coger el aire que le faltaba por culpa de la carrera que había hecho con los labios entreabiertos… esos labios que tanto quería probar y que tantas veces me había negado el solo hecho de pensarlo… me la quedé mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, lo cual la asustó un poco y azorado, nervioso y con la mente en blanco dije:

- Srta. Elizabeth.

Respiré profundamente y sin pensar, solo sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón desbocado, le solté de golpe:

- He luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más, estos últimos meses han sido un tormento, vine a Rosings con la única idea de verla a usted… he luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía.

Ella con cara visiblemente confusa respondió:

- No comprendo…

Pero yo no la deje seguir, estaba ansioso por pronunciar y confesar las palabras y los sentimientos que durante tantos meses había guardado dentro de mí, y la hermosa visión de su cara adorable y de su cuerpo mojado enturbian mi pensamiento racional para poder comunicarlos como es debido…

- ¡La amo!

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida pero al instante dije:

- ¡Ardientemente!

Ella, sorprendida visiblemente se quedó sin palabras. - Continué:

- Por favor le ruego que acepte mi mano.

Acabé, con la esperanza de que por fin podría tenerla junto a mí. Pero ella recomponiéndose de la impresión pronunció las palabras que me cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría.

- Señor yo… me hago cargo de la lucha que a mantenido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir créame que no a sido deliberado.

- ¿Es esa su respuesta?

No podía creerlo, ¿con esas palabras me estaba diciendo que no?

- Sí, señor.

Respondió con voz firme.

- ¿Se está…riendo de mí?

La única cosa que se me ocurría para desmentir de mi mente la realidad: me estaba rechazando de verdad.

- No.

No claro que no, ella nunca haría eso, nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de los demás, precisamente su sinceridad fue una las cualidades que me enamoraron de ella. Pero ahora no podía evitar mi enfado y escepticismo al saber que era rechazado…

- ¡¿Me está rechazando?!

- Estoy segura de que esas consideraciones que le han estado frenando le ayudarán a superarlo.

Lo dijo con firmeza, sin ninguna duda, como si los sentimientos que había expresado se me pudieran olvidar en dos días.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle porque… me rechaza sin fingir algo de cortesía?

Mi interior estaba lleno de rabia y dolor… lo quería saber… ¡¿porque?! ¡¿Porque me rechazaba?! ¡¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de mí?! ¡¿Es que acaso alguna vez me comporté de alguna forma que la pudiera ofender para no recibir con agrado mi declaración?!

- ¿¡Y yo a usted porqué se ha permitido decirme con el propósito evidente de ofenderme que me quiere contra los dictados de su razón?!

Estaba furiosa, en aquel momento parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran en llamas.

- No créame que yo no…

¡Claro que no quería ofenderla! No había entendido bien mis palabras… No me dejó explicarme, era como si le hubiera expresado las palabras y los sentimientos perfectos, como si le hubiera dado la excusa perfecta, para poder decirme algo que tenía en su interior y que hacía tiempo quería decirme, y que la propiedad no le hubiera dejado expresar en otra situación…

- ¡Si he sido descortés tendría usted una excusa pero tengo otras razones que usted no sabe!

- ¿Qué razones?

Pregunté, ¿Qué razones tendría ella para ir contra mí de esa manera?

- ¿Cree que podría caer en la tentación de aceptar al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi adorada hermana?

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo había descubierto mi intervención en ese asunto? Aún así, más que dejarme sin palabras por lo que había dicho, fue más por el odio que en ese momento ví reflejado en sus ojos, por el enfado y ultraje que había en ellos…

- ¿Se atreve a negarlo señor Darcy? Usted separó a una joven pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a la censura del mundo y a mi hermana a la burla que despiertan las esperanzas frustradas sumiéndoles a los dos en el más vivo dolor.

Lo que no me podría reprochar jamás era ser un mentiroso.

- No lo niego.

Su rostro dejó ver por un momento el sentimiento verdadero que había debajo de su cara de enfado y que yo odiaba todavía más que el odio mostrado anteriormente, el de dolor.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

- Porque creí que su hermana le era indiferente.

Sí, la había observado durante mucho tiempo y nunca demostró tanto interés por Bingley como él lo demostraba por ella.

- ¿Indiferente?

Preguntó con una mirada incrédula, parecía que yo hubiese pronunciado una tontería al decirlo.

- ¡Les observé y comprendí que su interés era más grande que el de ella!

En este punto nuestras voces habían subido desmesurablemente dando paso a una pelea…

- ¡Porque ella es tímida!

Discutió, para defender a aquella persona que era su hermana y que tanto amaba, creo que si ella solo me amara la tercera parte de lo que ama a su hermana ya estaría contento…

- ¡Bingley también lo es, pero estaba convencido de que ella no le amaba!

Refuté, no era del todo verdad, tal como dijo ella a continuación, yo y sus hermanas le convencimos de que no era así.

- ¡Usted le convenció de ello!

- ¡Lo hice por su propio bien!

Eso si que era verdad, no quería que Bingley saliera con el corazón roto, como estaba saliendo yo en ese momento…

- ¡Mi hermana apenas me expresa sus sentimientos!

Chilló presa de la rabia. Ante esas palabras no podía decir nada.

- Me imagino que piensa qué… su fortuna también era…

Lo dijo ya más calmada y con la cabeza un poco gacha.

- ¡No! Yo no le haría tal deshonor a su hermana aunque se sugirió…

No, nunca lo hubiera hecho por eso, ¿De verdad cree que si me importara tanto la fortuna le hubiera pedido hace unos instantes que se casara conmigo?

- ¿Que se sugirió?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme con esa pregunta marcada en sus orbes castaños.

- Era evidente que se trataba de un casamiento ventajoso.

Sí, era evidente…

- ¿¡Es que mi hermana dio esa impresión?!

Lo dijo sin poder creérselo.

- ¡No! No, no… Sin embargo tengo que admitir que influyó lo de su familia.

Parecía que los Bennet esperaban que ese casamiento ocurriera pronto, o por lo menos, esa era la impresión que daba su madre…

- ¡¿El deseo de conocer gente?! ¡Al señor Bingley no parecía disgustarle tanto!

- ¡No, era más que eso!

Ya no podía pararme, aunque ya no sabía con mucha claridad lo que decía por culpa de nuestros gritos en la discusión producida por los reproches, y por la amargura de mi corazón y alma.

- ¡¿Qué era?!

- ¡Era la falta de distinción de su madre, de sus tres hermanas pequeñas e incluso de su padre!

Exploté sin poderlo evitar.

- Perdóneme… usted y su hermana Jane quedan excluidas de esto.

Sí, eso tenía que decírselo. Ella y su hermana eran diferentes del resto de su familia, eran tan diferentes que no sabía a quién se deberían parecer…

- ¿Y que me dice del señor Wickham?

Esto lo dijo después de un silencio sepulcral que se produjo inmediatamente después de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, parecía que la habían tocado mucho… las cuales me arrepiento de haber dicho aunque lo pensara, no quería producirle dolor, el sentimiento que más odiaba que se reflejara en su cara, como ya he dicho. Pero mi cabeza dejó esos pensamientos para concentrarme en lo que había preguntado, pregunta que produjo en mí además de rabia un atisbo de celos que no pude disimular bajo mi rostro.

- ¡¿El señor Wickham?!

Estaba ultrajo, ¡¿Que tenía que ver ahora ese desgraciado?! Me acerqué a ella sin poder evitarlo…

- ¿Como puede excusar su comportamiento hacia él?

Me exigió, ¡Como si yo a ese le hubiera hecho algo que mereciera algún reproche! Al revés, nunca le había dado lo que de verdad se merecía ese sinvergüenza.

- ¡Parece muy interesada en los problemas de ese caballero!

¡Ahí estaba, lo dejé escapar! Dejé que mi atisbo de celos me invadiera declarando esa afirmación.

- Me contó sus desventuras.

Me declaró, ¡Como si ese libertino jugador hubiera pasado desgracias alguna vez!

- ¡Oh, claro sus desventuras han sido muy grandes!

No pude decir eso sin que se me saliera un tono de amargura y burla.

- Usted arruinó sus posibilidades y habla de él con desprecio…

Lo dijo mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa y escepticismo, como si no pudiera todavía creer lo que oía, como si en el fondo aún no se creyese que yo era tan malvado como pensaba… Si supiera en realidad como soy, si me diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que no era de la forma que ella creía… tal vez llegara entonces a poder verme de otra forma. Pero por el momento no podía dejar que el corazón hablara por mí, así que en su lugar tomaron el relevo los sentimientos que en ese momento predominaban: la amargura, el dolor, y el enojo.

- ¡De modo que esa es la opinión que tiene de mi! ¡Le agradezco que haya sido tan franca! ¡Quizás habría pasado por alto mis faltas si su orgullo no hubiera sido herido…

- ¡¿Mi orgullo?!

-…por la confesión de mis escrúpulos sobre nuestra relación! ¿Esperaba usted que dijese que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia?

Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro… nos mirábamos a los ojos tan profundamente… aunque yo no podía evitar que mi vista se me fuera de vez en cuando a sus labios… tan carnosos… tenía tantas ganas de probarlos… Esta serie de factores provocaban que, aunque habláramos de una cosa tan seria y de que prácticamente nos gritábamos el uno al otro, yo no podía evitar que mis sentimientos se reflejasen por primera vez tan claramente en mi expresión.

- ¡¿Y esas son las palabras de un caballero?! ¡Desde el momento en que le conocí su arrogancia, su engreimiento y su desdén hacia los sentimientos ajenos me hicieron comprender que usted sería el último hombre en el mundo con el que decidiría casarme!

En ese momento se produjo un silencio tenebroso, y lo único que se escuchó a lo lejos fue un estruendoso trueno que, pensé con amargura, reflejaba a la perfección lo que sentía en mi interior. Aunque mi expresión también era en ese momento de lo más expresiva, sus palabras me habían tocado de una manera que no lo hubieran hecho otras, y aún así, cuando pude recuperarme un poco de la impresión, lo único que podía hacer mi mirada era dirigirse a sus labios, tanto era mi deseo por ella… Estuvimos así unos momentos que parecieron eternos, yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, mis sentimientos se desbordaban y hacían que me dirigiese hacía su boca pero me paraba a medio camino, pues entonces salía a relucir mi racionalidad recordándome lo que había pasado y su firme rechazamiento, además de la propiedad que me impedía a ello. Al final, pudiéndome recobrar lo suficiente y bajo su mirada penetrante lo único que pude decir fue:

- Discúlpeme… por haber abusado tanto de su tiempo.

Le di la espalda y me marché con la cabeza un poco gacha y con el corazón destrozado, acompañado de la soledad que había habido siempre en mi ser y de la cual en realidad nunca me había librado excepto por el hecho de que, estos meses parecía haberse aligerado un poco gracias a las esperanzas que se habían posicionado en él por la dama que acababa de dejar. Y ahora tenía otra vez de pleno esta soledad, que siempre había tenido en mi corazón pero que nunca había notado con tanta profundidad y dolor. Y en lo único que podía pensar era que seguramente no volvería a ver a mi ángel… no volvería a oír su hermosa risa… ni a escucharla hablar con ese tono juguetón característico de ella… con esta tristeza andaba sin importarme mojarme por la lluvia más de lo que ya estaba, hacía Rosings Park…

The End

**Notas de la autora: Hellooowww!!! Ya estoy aquí después de una eternidad con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita!! **** . Como ya habréis visto es sobre la escena de la declaración de Darcy de la película del 2005 de O&P (como ya sabéis no podría ver a otros como Darcy y Lizzie si no son Matt y Keira) una de las escenas más bonitas y sensuales de la pelí (bueno, o esa es mi opinión ) Espero que la disfrutéis y que como siempre, si podéis, me dejéis reviews, que son muy queridos para mí y mi fuente de alimentación para poder seguir escribiendo! Hasta la vista!!**

**Atentamente:**

**Elizabeth Darcy43**


End file.
